Get over it Princess Two
by Lexa1711
Summary: elongated version of the first one. Kigo. Shego gets a late night visttor. We get to see who Kim really is, the her that she hid from the world. Will she be accepted for who she is and who she loves? Or will the world abandon their beloved hero chap 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Get over it Princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot so no sues are in order.

A/N: This is a re-write of the original. I thought that it was not that great when I went back and read it. You guys also let me know that it was not on par with my usual writing so I thought that it could be better. Thanks are in order to the ones that reviewed I love you guys. You are a big help to my writing.

Oh and it dose not really change until Shego comes in threw the window. It is no longer a one shot either.

Get over it Princess.

How come when the world was giving you the best that it could, when everything seemed to be going great you feel like you are just an outsider watching some corny movie? Kim Possible had the best life that any teenager could ask for. She was popular, the top of her class, and she saved the world more than a few times. There was something that she hated about that life though. To everyone around her she had a good life. She made it seem like she was happy on the inside however she was empty.

Saving the world on a regular basis kind of gave her a good name. She was a saint in some peoples eyes. She was not in her own eyes though. She was the one that knew the truth about herself. She as never happy with the life that she had. There were only a few moments that she felt happy and they were when she was getting the shit beat out of her or she was doing the beating. She often found herself wondering what exactly the people that loved and respected her would think if they found out the kind of person that she really was.

Would they all still love her if they knew the only reason that she saved them all was not because she cared? It was because that was the only time that she really felt anything other that dark and empty. She felt alive when she was fighting. She herself could not figure out why exactly she was feeling this way. There were a million and one teens that would give their left arm to have the life that she had. So why did she hate it so damned much?

Would they all still respect her if they knew that she was addicted to pain and the rush that came with it? There was nothing like a good fight to her. She loved the feeling of winning in a fight. She loved getting beat in a fight that just meant that there was someone out there that could give her that feeling that she craved so damned much.

She met that person three years ago and they were still fighting like they had when they first met. Shego was the only person that could make her feel alive. Make her feel anything for that matter. They would never try to kill each other in the fights that they shared. To Shego Kim was the only other living soul to give her what she gave right back to her. They would fight no one ever won. It was all about the feeling and even though they had never told each other this they both knew what the other felt. They could never let this end between them.

Kim would not admit it to herself or anyone else for that matter but there was more to it than that. She knew that there was something else about the older woman that kept her interest, that caused that need in Kim. Something that made her reject Ron when he told her how he really felt for her earlier that day..

**** Flash Back****

It was a normal day by far as she could tell. School was a total drag and cheer leading was boring as usual. Bonnie at least made things a little more interesting for her at practices. Ron was sitting on the couch next to her watching some show that he liked. She could never really understand why he liked cartoons so much. To her they were pointless and boring.

"Hey KP I am going to get something to drink do you want something while the Ronster is in the Kitchen?"

"No I am okay Ron."

He looked at her for a few seconds. It seemed like he was going to say something but he must have changed his mind. He walked out to the kitchen leaving her alone in the living room.

She looked at the television screen but was not watching what was playing across it. Her mind was wondering around like crazy. It had been doing that all day. She figured it was because she was because she had not been in a good fight in a few days. Shego and Drakken seemed to be hiding for the time being. She hated when the good doctor would do that. Go into hiding for awhile and take Shego with him. He was taking away the one thing in the world that made her feel anything.

"KIM!"

She jumped at the sound of her best friend's voice. He was sitting beside her again staring at her like she was crazy. She could see the look of concern in his chocolate brown eyes. He had that look a lot lately and she did not like that. It meant that he knew that something was wrong with her and he was going to ask her what was going on.

"Kim I can't help but notice that you have not been yourself for a few days. What's wrong?"

Yup, she knew him very well. She hated when that question was asked to her. There was nothing that she could tell anyone any time that she was asked. What was she supposed to say, that she was upset that she didn't see Shego? That she needed to be in a fight to feel anything at all? Yeah that would go over really well.

"I have just been thinking about stuff a lot lately is all, Ron. I am fine."

"I have been thinking a lot to KP and I think that now is the time that I tell you."

She was not sure she waned to hear what he wanted to tell her. He moved closer to her and took one of her hands in his own. All Kim could think was how hot and sweaty they were. She hoped to god that he was not going to tell her what she thought he was. That was something that she would never be ready for, simply because she did not want to hurt him. She knew that she would have to try her best to let the boy down easy. He was her best friend and that was all. Shego was the only person that she wanted in her life forever.

'_okay where did that come from. Why would I think that about Shego?' _Her mind was looking desperately to find her an answer but came up with none that she wanted to hear, or think about in this case.

"Kim. There is something that I need to tell you. I have wanted to for a long time now but I never thought that it was the right time until now."

"Uh-huh."

She didn't know what to say because she knew what he was about to tell her.

"I don't just look at you like we are best friends KP. My feelings have changed as I have witnessed you grow into this woman that you now are."

He looked down at their clasped hand and sighed. He was shaking and she could tell that he was nervous. Who wouldn't be in a situation like this? Still she knew that she had to tell him the truth straight up. He could not be lead on in the least. Kim knew that would not be the right thing to do.

"Look at me I am shaking. What I am trying to say Kim is that I am in love with you. Have been for a long time now."

"Look...Ron I can't..."

She was cut off by him holding up a finger.

"Well Kim... I know that it is a long shot, But do you think that you might feel the same way. Or even like me in the least little bit?"

"Ron we are best friends and I don't think that it would be a good idea for us to date. Besides I am not really a good person to date, what with all the world saving and all."

"Kim I help with the world saving."

She pulled her hand from his and moved away a little bit.

"Ron that is not what I meant. I just cannot focus on the world saving and maintaining a relationship at the same time."

Ron looked hurt and she could understand that. She would not like being turned down either. It was what she had to do though. She knew that she would never be able to look at him like that for more than one reason. _'Shego.' _She rolled her eyes at what she was thinking. _'Seriously Kim stop thinking about Shego. She will be around soon for you to get a good fight.'_ Now she was talking to herself in her mind. How much weirder could this get.

"It's okay Kim...I understand."

He stood up turning to leave but she figured she had better try to stop him. If not she knew that he would be home all night sulking. She did still need him around as a friend she just hoped that he would not take this too personally. She just could not see him in that kind of way. Ron was her frined and nothing more.

"Ron wait..."

"No KP it is okay I am fine. I just have to go meet Felix. Call me if any missions come up."

****End Flash Back****

So now she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling feeling bad about all of it. She knew that he was more hurt than he let on. She called him a few hours after he had gone home but he was still with Felix. She wished that she could know what he was thinking. She was not going to let this bother her though. There were other things on her mind that were more important. Like why she could not get a certain black haired thieve out of her head. She really did need a fight if Shego was plaguing her mind this much.

"Maybe that is not it..."

She spoke to the darkness letting out a long sigh. She could not be thinking such a thing. There was no way on earth that she could have any sort of feelings for Shego. It was just not the way that things were supposed to be. They were supposed to be enemies, they were supposed to fight, they were supposed to hate one another. Some where in the back of her mind Kim Possible knew that was not the case when it came to her and Shego. There was something between them when they were with each other. The way that they moved together was almost poetic in a way.

"Oh my god...This cannot be happening."

She sat up putting her hands over her face. What was she thinking. Could that really be the reason that she missed the fighting so much? She was not missing the fighting itself she was missing the woman that she was fighting with.

"What am I going to do?"

Her mind was telling her that she needed to find the woman that had been in her head for the past week and find out of it was really that she had feelings for her or if it was the fighting that was what made the older woman so desirable to Kim.

The only question was, where on earth was she supposed to go to find her. For all Kim knew she was on the other side of the world with Drakken. She knew that would be the only problem that she had. Once she knew where the villainess was she would be able to get there no problem.

"Wade!"

She knew that he would be at his computer when she picked the small communications devise up. He was always there when she needed him.

"Kim it is three in the morning. What's up?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just need a really big favor from you."

He looked at the screen with a raised eye brow.

"What is it Kim. You know that I am always here."

"I just have a bad feeling about Drakken and Shego. Could you possibly tell me where they are at right now?"

He was typing away before she finished talking. What would she do without Wade? He was the only reason that she was able to do what she did, and the reason that she knew Shego. She was grateful to have the young boy genius in her life. He was a godsend that was for sure.

"Of course I will Kim. If you feel like something is not right than it is probably is not."

"Thanks Wade."

"Here we are...They are staying really close to you actually. In the abandoned warehouses on the out skirts of town, about twenty minutes from you if you walk there. I can get you a ride if you want."

"No wade I am fine. I will just take the my car."

"Okay well ca me if anything is going on. Do you want me to call Ron."

"No. That is okay. Bye wade."

The screen went black before she heard his answer. There was nothing more to say. She just needed to get to where Shego was. She had spent long enough waiting for the net fight to come. Spent long enough waiting for a chance to see the woman that filled her thoughts.

"I hope you don't hate me for this Shego."

It only took her five minutes to drive to the coordinates that Wade had given her. She knew that it would not be hard to sneak into the place. It was only one of Drakken's lairs after all. It was harder than she thought it would be. That was only because she sneaked into Drakken's room first. She should have thought about that before she just randomly sneaked into a room.

Drakken sure was a sound sleeper. He didn't wake up even when she knocked a lamp over. For being a stealthy world saver she was not as stealthy as one might think. As soon as she heard Drakken's voice mumbling something in his sleep she tripped over a pair of shoes on the floor and smacked into a bedside table. Breaking a small lamp in the process.

"Of all the rooms that I could have ended up in in a lab this size, I end up in Drakken's. What kid of irony is that?"

She wasted no time in finding the door to the room and putting a little distance between her and her hated enemy. Too bad that she could not say that about the woman that she was about to find. No, that would make things way to easy for her.

"Honestly why dose all of this happen to me."

She was still grumbling when she turned corner and ran smack into one of the good doctors henchman . The guy in the red jump suit only looked at her for a second like he was dreaming. He stepped back when he realized that she was really standing there in front of him

"I know that I am supposed to fight you Miss Possible but do I have to. I mean I won't say that you were here. I just know that one-on-one you can kick my ass."

Kim really didn't know how to take that so all she did was look around for a camera. When she found none she nodded and he stepped aside so she could pass him.

"Oh Kim, can I ask you something before you go?"

"Shoot."

"What is it that you are doing here? I know that Drakken is not really up to anything on the evil plan front right now."

All she did was smile at him and turn away. Before she continued walking though she flipped her red hair over her shoulder to look at him.

"I came to see a girl."

With that said she was on her way, looking for the woman that she hoped could maybe fix what ever was up with her lately. She knew that this night was going to change her world from now on. Nothing was going to be the same. Then again she didn't really care if anything was the same in her world. She was more than ready for a change to happen and Shego was the person that would be able to change int in a big way.

"Now where are you?"

It took her a few different room to find the dark haired woman's when she did she new that it was Shego's before she even opened the door. It was the only green and black door in the building that she had seen so far. There was only one person that the room could belong to.

"Here goes nothing."

Walking into the room it was almost in all darkness all but the few candles that were lit around the room. There was Shego still awake sitting in the bed reading a book. She had ear phones in her ears so that would explain why she did not look up when Kim entered the room. No the problem was how did she let the woman know that she was here.

Kim suddenly found herself very nervous, what did she say to her? What was she supposed to tell her? She was the one that sneaked into her room after all. She walked closer to the bed where she saw a bunch of what looked to be drawing books. Two were open. She had no clue that Shego was an artist. She had never taken the time to ask her anything like that, why would she?

Looking to the closest one she was beyond surprised to see a portrait if herself staring back at her. It was a perfect likeness of her. Pushing the books aside slightly she was still shocked that the other woman had no clue that she was in the room. Some professional thieve she turned out to be. She did notice that she was no alone in the room when the bed moved, Kim sat down and looked directly at her, waiting for her to look up.

The look on her face was funny to Kim. She looked more shocked than anything. Wouldn't you be if the person that you fought on a weekly basis was sitting on your bed with you in the middle of the night with no reason to be there? She took the ear phones out and set the book that she had been reading aside.

"You mind tellin' me why the hell you are in my room in the middle of the night?"

"W-well I need to talk to you."

Shego smiled at that. The look on her face showing that she was really interested in what the redhead had to say.

"Yeah. Okay what the hell is so important that you found the need to sneak in here at this time of night?"

To be Continued...

A/N: Well I hope that those of you that felt the first version of this fic was not up to par with my usual writing thinks that I did a better job on this one. Lol It's okay if you still don't like it. :)

Leave me a review telling me if you like it or not. I like to know what you are thinking about my work.

Catch ya later,

Lexa


	2. Chapter 2: Never knew It could be like t

Get over it Princess two

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to get an update for this fic. I have just been stressed and not in the mood to write as of late...but I am back now and here is the next chapter. I hope that you all like it.

Chapter 2: Never knew It could be like this.

"Well um...I-I am not even sure how to say what I came over her to say. I mean it's not something that can be just said."

Shego raised an eye brow at the younger woman, sure she was always a bit confusing. Right now however she was making no sense what so ever. She moved to stand up. She need3ed to clear this stuff off of the bed. Her eyes found the portrait of Kim that she had drawn earlier, she hoped that Kim had not seen it before she did. That would just lead to a conversation that she was not ready to have.

Shego knew that she would not be able to handle the rejection from Kim. She's been in love with her for over a year now and it was hard enough with just her knowing what she felt. She did not know what she would do if Kim knew what she felt. That would just make things way to awkward for her.

"Just tell me what you have to tell me Kimmie so I can send you on your way."

Kim looked at her like she was crazy as she walked about the room putting things away that had been laying on the bed.

"I...Ugh I don't know how to say it Shego...I mean I just let myself admit it an hour or two ago."

"What are you talking about?"

Kim decided in that instant that she was not ready to tell her what she was feeling. She honestly did not know if she would ever be ready to tell her something like that. They were supposed to be enemies after all. At the end of the day they would always be on different sides. That was unless one of them switched and fought for the side that they themselves had tried to stop for so long. She knew that the villianess would not be the one to jump the track, So that left it up to her.

The older woman was looking at her now expecting her to say something. Give her a reason as to why she was therein the first place. What could she tel her? She figured that she could tell her part of the truth. The doubt that she had fighting for the good guys. That she never fought because she wanted to be a hero and save the people of the world.

"There is something that I need someone to know and I think that you are the only one I can trust with something like this."

She was taken aback, Did Kim Possible just say that she was the only person that she could trust? Was the world coming to an end or was it that hell had frozen over?

"Me? You think that you can trust me?"

"Well yeah."

She moved over to the bed and sat down with the redhead. She tried to be close to her but not to close enough to make Kim think that she wanted to be close to her. She figured that she might as well listen to what she had to say if Kim was nice enough to say that she could trust her. That was not something that she ever thought she would hear come out of Kimmie's mouth.

"Okay Kim. Just tell me and I swear I will not tell anyone what you tell me, and I won't even laugh at you."

"You promise."

Shego held up her pinkie finger and Kim knowing what she meant wrapped her own around the pale appendage that was being offered.

"I promise Princess."

Okay so now she had to tell her everything that she had been thinking about, well save the parts where she thought that she was in love with her. That was a topic for another time.

"Okay...Well I have been thinking and I don't think that I want to save the world anymore. I mean I was never in it for the heroism anyways."

Shego again found herself taken aback. She was really starting to think that she was in a dream. Kim Possible would never say that she did not want to be the goody goody and save the world.

"Shego I know that it seems strange, But I really don't want to waste my life saving the world when I get nothing out of it but a good fight when I see you. You are the only reason that I am still doing it. I mean there is no one else that can give me a fight like you do. You are the only one that I want to fight."

"Kim I am not sure what you are trying to tell me."

Kim Sighed she knew that it was not going to be easy to tell her what she needed to tell someone. Too late to stop now though. She was going to tell her everything. Some would come later rather than telling her now but she would know everything when the time was right.

"Well What I am trying to say is that I am not sure that I want to Fight on the side of good anymore. I know that is what I have been doing since we met but I can't do it anymore."

She was standing now pacing the length of Shego's bedroom. She still could not believe that she came here to talk to her. She knew that she wanted to but just thought that she would change her mind once she got there. Looks like that thought was not going to happen.

"I don't know what to do. I mean I love the fighting that I get to do being the hero and all. It's the only way that I can get whatever it is that needs out,out of me. I mean that is all that I do this for. The fighting is the only thing that gets me threw all of this."

"Listen Kim. I know that I am not the best person to be taking advice from seein' as I am the bad guy but I think that you just need to cool down and maybe think about this more. This thing that you are going through is not easy. I have been there. When I made the choice to be 'evil' it was not something that just happened. I had to think long and hard about it. Are you sure that you want this?"

"That is why I am here Shego. I am not sure what I want. I know that you can help me. I just don't have any idea what to ask you to help me with is all."

She was not sure how exactly she would be able to help Kim. She knew that she did it for the fighting, that much was apparent, but what if she stopped, would she want to join the side that she had fought against for so long? Or would she just what to stop it all together? That would not help her on the fighting aspect.

"How about this Kimmie. You meet me once a week and we will do some training and sparing? That way you can get the fight that you need without having the weight of the world on your hands."

Kim thought about it for a minute. It would be great to be able to see Shego and get the fighting that she needed all at once. What about all the lunatics that would be trying to take over the world though? Would GJ be able to handle it all. She knew that she hated being Kim Possible teen hero and she wanted out of that life, but that did not mean that she wanted the world to come to an end because she was not there to stop whoever was trying to take it over.

"I know what you're thinking Pumpkin...There will be some other hero wannabe that will take your place. There is always someone that will be there to save the freakin' day. There is always someone."

"Well that was not weird or anything. How did you know that is what I was thinking?"

"I don't know I guess that you just had that look on your face is all."

Kim smiled at her. The first real smile that she had given her, it felt good. So what were they going to be now? Did this mean that they were going to be friends? Kim found all of this to be a bit strange.

"Kim all you have to do is think about this. You don't have to make your mind up over night."

I know Shego. I will make up my mind sometime. All I need from you is to make sure that you will never tell anyone about this."

"I have already promised to that Kimmie. I may be a lot of things but I am not someone that gose back on my word. I guess that the next time we see each other things are going to have to go back to they way they were."

"Yeah I guess that you are right."

She really did not want to go back to having to seem like she hated the older woman when she now knew that she was in love with her. It just did not seem right after tonight.

"Well I think that I should be going now. If mom and dad wake up and I am not there than they are going to flip a lid."

Shego really did not want her to leave so soon but what could she say to get her to stay? There was nothing that was coming to mind. So she figured that she should let her leave for now. The next time that they saw each other she knew that things were going to have to go back to normal.

"Yeah, see you later Princess."

"Bye."

Kim said with a sad smile as she walked to the door. Only to have to turn around when her hand reached the handle.

"Oh and Kimmie, Just to let you know, Drakken is going to be setting up yet another doomed plan to take over the world plan tomorrow. That means that I will be seeing you in two days."

"Good to know Shego. I can't wait."

The smile that she gave her this time was big and happy.

"Good night Princess."

"Night Shego."

****************************************

The next morning Kim woke up in her bed with a smile on her face, at first she though that it had all been a dream but knew that she could not dream something like that. Why would she?

"Kimmie-Cub are you up yet."

"Yeah mom I will be right there."

"Okay but I think that you should hurry up if you don't want to be later for school."

"Ugh school"

She had forgotten that she had school today. She was sure that it was supposed to be Saturday today. May be she had just gotten her days mixed up. Looking at the clock she knew that something was not right it read 11:30 am which meant that she was already really late for school.

"What in the world is going on?"

She didn't even bother getting dressed. She just stayed in the tank top and boxers that she had worn to bed when she got back from seeing Shego last night. She walked down the stairs and all that she could see was smoke and hear voiced from the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen everything seemed to be in a haze, what on earth is going on? She thought to herself again. Some thing was definitely not right. When she saw the people that were gathered in her Kitchen she knew that something was wrong. There was no way that some of these people would actually be sitting in her kitchen with her family.

"Drakken?"

"Oh hello Kim Possible. About time that you came out of bed."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here for the same reason that everyone else is here. We are all worried about you."

She looked to her mother than who had stood in the middle of the room.

"Who would like to go first?"

"I'll go first."

James Possible stood from his chair at the head of the table and smiled at everyone in the room, when his eyes fell on Kim however they seemed to grow darker than she had ever seen them. She knew that she was about to get yelled at. At least normally she knew why he was going to yell at her, now though she had no idea why he was going to yell.

"Kim I know that I love you and I know that you think you are doing the right thing, but you;re not. And as long as you are going to choose this path I am afraid that I cannot call you my daughter."

Kim was doing her best to act like she was not hurt by his words. The next person to stand was Director Betty from GJ. Kim could just imagine what she was going to say.

"Kim, you were one of my best and I hoped to have you at my side one day. I am just so disappointed in you for making this choice. I mean you are not this type of person. You were born to be something else but not this, not this."

she said what she had to say and left just like her father did a few seconds ago. It was strange how neither of them had said what they were talking about directly. There was something that they were all trying to tell her but she just could not figure it out.

The rest of the people in the room took their turns telling her that they were unhappy with what she was doing and that they did not want her in their lives anymore. Including monkey fist, Wade, her brothers, teachers, hell even bonnie was there. There was one person left in the room when she looked around but she could not see their face due to the haze that was surrounding them. She figured that it was Shego as the figure walked closer to her and she heard her voice. She was not wearing her normal cat suit like always, this time she wore a pair of what looked to be guys faded and ripped jeans and a black tank top, with a black and green necklace.

"What do you have to say to me. I mean every one else has made me feel like a piece of shit why not you too?"

All Shego did was wrap her in a hug that would have hurt any normal teenage girl from the grip. Luckily Kim was strong enough to handle it.

"I just want you to know Kimmie that no matter what anyone else says they are wrong. The decision that you make is not going to be wrong no matter what you decide to do. I will always be here for you, whenever you need me just ask and I will be by your side to make everything okay."

"Do you mean that?"

"Ever word that I say Princess."

***********************************************

Sitting up in bed with a thin coat of sweat covering her body she sighed. What the hell was all that about. Sometimes she wished that she could stop dreaming. It would simple things up so much.

"Kimmie-Cub, are you up yet."

She froze, her dream had started out the same way.

"Yeah mom I am."

"Okay well I just wanted to let you know that Ronald called and said that he is coming over in an hour and I will be gone for the rest of the day, the hospital called and need me right away. Your brothers are at Tyler's for the night and as far as I know your father won't be off until 6 am tomorrow morning due to some special project."

"Okay thank you mom. I will call you later to see how you're doing."

"All right honey, see you around midnight."

"Bye."

It was not often that she got to have the house to herself for a day and she was glad that she did today she needed it. Even if Ron was going to be there she knew that they could watch television and maybe not have to talk about what had happened the day before. It was not something that she was in the mood to talk about.

Walking across her room and out the door it was nice not to hear her younger brothers blowing something up in the next room. They were definitely going to fallow in their father's footsteps that was for sure. They were always working on something that normal 10 year olds would never be able to understand.

"So what do I do for an hour by myself?"

The first thing that she did was get some food. She was a growing teenager after all and that meant that she needed as much food as she could get. When she was putting the dishes away all she could think about was the night before. She was actually having a conversation with Shego. Not the ones that they usually had the ones where they always bantered back and forth playfully during their fights, but one that she would never forget.

"Well I guess you never really know a person the way that you think you do."

A thump was heard from her room and she thought that maybe it was a trap that the tweebs had set for her that went off at the wrong time.

"Honestly as smart as those too are you would think that they could set a timer the right way."

When she got to her room she did not find a pile of green goo or any explosions gone array but there was a fold piece of paper on her desk right beside the window that was wide open. She knew that it was not her brothers. They could not climb trees to save their lives. She figured that was why they used there rocket packs to fly around.

"What could this be?"

She picked the small piece of paper up and unfolded it. She did not recognize the hand writing so knew that it was not any of her family or Ron. Who would be leaving her a note in her room? When she saw the first words that were written on the paper her heart skipped a beat. It was from Shego. She walked to her bed and took a seat there so she could read the rest of the note.

"Hey Princess,

last night was a surprise to me. I never thought that you would be the type to switch sides. I really didn't think that I would see you in my room in the middle of the night either, but things have a weird way of happening. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what you decide you are going to do I am going to be there for you. I know that we are not close or anything...hell I am not close to any one at all but I will be there for you. I know what you are goin' through. After last night nothin' is gonna be the same. I will be here anytime that you want me to be.

Talk to you later Princess.

Shego."

Kim was really surprised that Shego had took all the trouble just to leave her a note saying all that. Did she really mean that she would be there for her? Kim hoped that she was telling the truth. What was she going to do though? Was she ready to give up the life that she had to be able to live a life that she wanted. She knew that her parents would be more than upset if she told the that she wanted to give up the world saving, maybe she could just tell them that she wanted to focus more on her grades.

"Yeah that could work. Just tell them that I am going to let team impossible take over the world saving. I know that GJ will help them too."

********************************************

Ron was just leaving and she could not believe what he had just told her. He was there for no more than ten minutes but it seemed like forever and an instant. She was not expecting to hear what he told her. He was due to leave the fallowing morning for Alaska. His father was on another new job thing and she knew that he would be back in a month but that did not make it okay.

She never really got to talk to him about what had happened the day before. She did not want to leave things that way but I guess that she had no choice. He said that he did not want to talk about it and for her not to try.

***********************************************

Ron was leaving and she was at the airport with the rest of her family saying goodbye to the Stoppable's. It was not a good day for her. She was just hoping that whatever it was that Drakken was up to would show up with wade so she could have something to do and see Shego. Somehow she knew that Seeing her would make her feel a lot better.

To be continued...

A/N: Well I hope that this was long enough for you all lol I will try to get another update to you later tonight.

Leave a **REVIEW **please.

Catch ya later,

Lexa


	3. Chapter 3:Never knew it felt like this

Get over it Princess two

Chapter 3: Never knew it could feel like this.

The day was nearly over and she had still heard nothing from Wade as to what Drakken was up to. She just hoped that he did decide to do whatever he was going to attempt to do to take over the rest of the world.

"Come on Wade. Find them and what the are up to."

She knew that it was useless to be talking to an empty room save for herself. Still tough she knew that she needed to have something to do or she was going to go insane with the waiting. There was nothing worse than waiting for something to happen and it's not happening.

She would just ask him if he had seen anything but that would just make her look suspicious, why would she all of a sudden want to know what Shego and Drakken were doing. Well all she really wanted to know was when she could see Shego but that was not something that she could just tell people. That would not go over well with a lot of people in her life.

"Ugh, what can I do to pass the damned time?"

As soon as she said that the Kimmunicator started to sing it's little song telling her that she was needed. It was already in her hand so she didn't have to move to answer it.

"What's up Wade?"

"Wow that was faster than usual, what were you sitting on top of it?"

"Somethin' like that. So what is the problem."

He just smiled at her and looked to his computer screen.

"Well it should not be too much of a surprise but Drakken and Shego seem to be up to something with more of the drones."

She did her best to cover the smile that was trying to spread across her face. What could she tell Wade if he saw her smiling over Drakken and Shego trying to take over the world again. Yeah cause that was something that was supposed to bring a smile to a persons face.

"Are they at the same place they were the other night or some place else?"

"They are at the same place."

"Okay I will just take the car then. That way you don't have to get a ride to me."

"I thought you might just do that so I didn't get one ready for you. Call me if you need any help."

"Will do wade. Bye."

getting into her mission gear as fast as she could she ran own the stairs.

"Bye dad I have a mission be back later...don't wait up."

"Bye honey."

It only took her five minutes to get to where she was going and even less time to sneak into the building now that she knew where almost everything was. She made sure that she was no where near Drakken's bed room again. She did not want to see him getting dressed or anything like that. Seeing something like that was enough to drive a person insane.

"Okay here gose nothin'."

She found herself to be more nervous now than she had been when she first came to see Shego two nights ago. What was it with the prospect of seeing this woman that made her so damned nervous. She really had no clue what it was about the older woman that made her feel the things that she did. Being 18 was harder than one would thing, added with everything that was in her life that a normal 18 year old would never have to think about dealing with.

"Ugh I hate this."

She said as she found the vent that lead to a lab. She guessed that was where she would find Drakken Shego and the drones. Where else would they be, Drakken's room? Highly doubt that. She dropped from the vent and rolled to a fighting stance to make things look good.

"Kim Possible! Why do you always have to show and wreck my perfect plans?"

"Ha ha perfect...far from it Dr. D'."

Shego stepped out from a large machine that looked like yet another death ray. When was this guy ever going to come up with something that might actually work? It was getting ridiculous.

"Shego just stop her would you?"

"With pleasure."

Kim could see that Shego was definitely staying in character for now. Guess that she could do the same until she knew they were in a place where no one could over hear them talking. That was the last thing that they needed, Drakken finding out that Kim didn't want to fight evil anymore. He would probably think that she wanted to be on his side and try to recruit her. That was just wrong to think about. Working for Drakken would be a head ache and a half if you asked Kim. She didn't know how the older woman dose it all the time.

"Like you could Shego."

"Guess you haven't been payin' attention all this time Princess. I can beat you any day."

She thew a series of punched that Kim just dodged with ease and smiled as she spun low and took her legs out from under her. The redhead landed on her butt with a soft thud. She really hated when she would make her fall like that. It was not easy on her butt regions.

"Ow, you're going to pay for that."

"Come on Kimmie make my day."

Kim lunged for the villianess knowing that she would duck it with ease. That way she could get the closer to the door. Maybe they could fight their way out there and down the hall way. She needed to talk to her. Let her know what she wanted to do.

"Don't think so Pumpkin...come and get me."

With that said she was off running the other way. Well that was a new tactic for her. She was not the type to run away from a fight so Kim knew that meant for her to fallow her. Good she still wanted to talk to her.

Once they were away from everyone Shego stopped running and turned to face Kim. She needed her to know what Drakken had told her earlier that day. He had seen Kim on the cameras ans was wondering why she was in her room.

"Kim there is something that you should know."

"What is that."

"Drakken seen you in the building the other night."

"What do you mean he was fast asleep when I got here. How in the hell did he know that I was here?"

"He checked the fuckin' security cams and saw you leave his room and find mine to enter it."

Her face went pale at the older woman's words. What in the world was she supposed to do now that Drakken knew she was here talking to Shego? She hoped that the dark haired woman knew enough to not tell him the reason that she was here.

"What did you tell him."

Shego was not surprised that she was asked this. At least she was a fast thinker when it came to being in situations where she had to lie very quickly.

"I told him that you were tipped off about the whole death ray thing and you cam looking for it. When you found my door you thought that you would try to beat it out of me."

"Oh well I guess that is okay. All you had to say after that is that we were evenly matched and I backed off and went home until I know the ray was an actual threat."

"Read my mind Kimmie. I told him just that, and the moron was stupid enough to believe it."

"That is Drakken for you. Shouldn't I be in there trying to stop that death ray?"

"Don't worry about that, I already made sure that when he tries to shoot the thing that it won't work."

Kim was smiling at her then. She did not know what it was that had brought a smile to her face but what ever it was she liked it very much. It was like something had been lifted from her and she was able to be herself. May be it was just being around Shego that was doing it to her. It was something that she never thought that she would be able to do, feel comfortable around Shego.

Sure when they were fighting one another it was comfortable but that was a completely different setting. Now they were just talking and if that was enough to calm what ever it was inside her than she was happy just to be around the older woman.

"Are you okay? You look kinda out of it."

She smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Oh I am sorry I never meant to space out on you."

"What were you thinkin' 'bout?"

Could she tell her what she was thinking about and not have her flip out over it. Knowing the woman that was standing in front of her the way that she did she would just make a sexual joke about it then laugh as Kim turned three shades of red from the comment.

"I was just thinking about how comfortable it is just to be talking to you like this. I mean it is not everyday that I get to see tis side of you."

"Startin' to like it are you Princess."

"I did not mean it like that Shego. I was just saying that it is nice to not just be fighting you for a change."

Shego decided that she would stop the teasing for now. Kim was being really sweet and she did not want to ruin that. It was just like Kim had said it is not every day that she got to see this side of her and be damned if she was going to mess that up.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I like it too."

"Shego! Where are you. There is something wrong with the ray."

She giggled at her handy work. Kim found it cute to see her laugh her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit when she did.

"I'm kinda busy here Dr. D'."

"Well get Rid of Kim Possible and come in here and help me."

"Well looks like this where the chit chat ends."

Kim did not want to end things there she had a lot that she wanted to tell her. There was things that she knew only Shego would be able to help her figure out. She needed her if she was going to make it through all of this without losing her mind.

"Wait...I have somethings that I need to talk to you about."

"We will. I promise you we will talk really soon okay?"

Kim was reluctant to let her go but figured that it was the best thing for her to do.

"Okay. As long as we talk really soon. I need to get this out."

"Sooner than you may think Princess."

She was gone again after saying that.

***********************************************

The engine to Kim's car roared as she flew done the high way back to town. That was maybe the strangest mission that she had ever been on. What did Shego mean when she said sooner than she may think. Did that mean that they were going to talk tomorrow, what was she going to do steal something just so Kim would show up and they could talk. That would definitely be Shego logic at work if she did something like that.

"I don't think I will ever get that girl."

_'but you want to. You want to get her so you can call her your own.' _her head was making sense to her, that however did not mean that she had to listen to it. She knew that there was something there for Shego. Did she love her was the next question that she should be asking herself. She knew the answer, she was just scared to let anyone but herself know the truth.

No one would accept it from her, They would either tell her that it was just a young phase and that it would pass, or they would totally shun her completely. Was she ready to have her family and friends look at her that way?

"God why dose this have to be so damned confusing?"

She had all the questions the things that she was yet to get were the answers to said questions. What was she supposed to do now? Chose between two lives that she could live. That was it, everything came down to choice. It could be really simple if she just looked at it that way, Nothing was as easy as that though and she knew it.

Her mind was like a sea of waves that smashed against on another trying to figure out which way they should flow. Go with the current, the way that her life hand been going. Or change the way her waters were flowing. She was nothing but a piece of drift wood trying to push itself in the right direction. Too bad that she had no clue which direction was the right one. She knew which one she wanted to take but she knew that would be that one that would give her the most problems.

"Home sweet home."

She sighed when she entered that yard. She knew that her parents or at least one of them would be awake when she walked through the door. They would alternate between which one would stay up to see if she came home in one piece.

"I am home and I am fine. I stopped Drakken and all is of the good."

"Okay Honey well now that I know that you are home I will go to bed. I have work early in the morning and so dose your mother. I know that we have been working a lot lately but we need to do what is asked of us if we want to keep our jobs."

She had heard this speech so many times and she was not in the mood for it right then.

"I know dad, like I have told you before I don;t mind I know that you work very hard and you do it to support this family.."

"Okay just as long as you know that Kimmie-cub. Oh and your brothers are not going to be home tomorrow they have school and then they are going to be going over to Tyler's house again. They really seem to like it there."

"Yeah they have been there a lot."

James Possible made his way up the stairs to some much needed sleep. They had been working him like crazy on this new project.

"Good-night Kim. See you in the morning if you are up before I leave."

"Night dad. I don't have classes tomorrow so I don't think that I will be up."

Kim made her way up the stirs a few minutes later when she had gotten a snack from the kitchen. Her mom always left her something to eat when she came back late from a mission.

Walking into her room she sighed heavily she still felt like a piece of drift wood in a sea that had no clue which way it was supposed to be flowing.

"Wow Kimmie...took you long enough to get here."

"Shego!"

She was more than surprised to see the villianess in her room at 1 in the morning. Well when she said that she was going to talk to someone soon she was not exaggerating on the soon part of it. She was glad that she was there though. That meant that she would not have to spend the entire not, or what was left of it anyways trying to go over all of this in her head.

"Hey Princess did you miss me?"

"I did."

She joked with her. After only two days of talking to her like they were friends and she was able to joke with her. This was a good thing as far as she could tell.

"Well you wanted to talk. Lets get this started then."

"Okay. Well I have been thinking about what you told me the other night and I have made up my mod. I know that you told me I should think about it more, but I have been thinking about it for a long time now and I want this to be done I do not want to have this life anymore."

Shego was smiling at her as she paced the length of her room trying to say all that she needed to in a single rant. It was cute. She was still confused Shego could tell that much, bit she knew that was what she wanted and she was going to help her get through it no matter what.

It was not something that anyone should have to go through alone. And she was not goin to let Kim face this alone.

"Are you sure this is what you want Kim?"

Kim sat on he bed and rested her head in her hands, this was so hard. She knew that was what she wanted, but she was not sure she was going to be able to handle everything that was going to some her way when the world found out that she was not going to be saving them anymore.

"I don't know Shego. This is what I want but I know that it is going to be really hard."

Shego's heart reached out to the younger woman. She knew that she was going through something really huge right now and she was going to need someone that was not going to leave her in the dust when things were going to get hard. It was not something that she needed done to her.

She sat on the bed next to Kim as close as she could get. She put her arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

"Hey it's going to be okay."

She knew that she did not have the words to help Kim with tis but she was going to try that was for sure.

"No it's not. Nothing is ever okay with me. I may seem like I am fine and happy but I am not. I know what I am feeling and it is not what I show people."

"Well I knew that you were not showing what you were really feeling, dose that help or make it worse?"

Kim just looked up at her through hooded eyes. She was starting to cry for a reason that she did not know. It was not something that she wanted Shego to see her do. She was supposed to be strong, crying was not a good way to show that.

"Hey, hey none of that. There is no need for tears."

She lifted her thumb up to wipe away a stray tear that had slipped out. She smiled warmly at the younger woman. She was really beautiful. That was something that she had always admitted. There was no one on this planet that could say that she was not beautiful, in all ways.

The warmth that lay behind Shego's smile only caused the rest of the tears that were trying to fall over spill out. Kim looked away and started talking again, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"I don't want to lose the people in my life Shego. Ron is already gone and mom and dad are going to wonder why I gave up the world saving. I can't tell them the real reason why I want to quit. They would never understand."

Shego just pulled her closer and held her. She was going to need someone. She knew that she wanted to be closer to the red head but right now that was just not an option. Maybe when Kim was more settled on what she wanted to do. When she was more comfortable with the choice that she had made. Until then all she was going to be there for was support.

She was not even sure if Kim felt the same way for her. It was good that they were getting closer but there was no way for her to know if she was just looking at this as them becoming friends and people that they could both trust, or if it was more than that. She wanted it so much to be more than that but she would not push. If it was anymore than that then Kim would be the one to want it not her. She wold be there when Kim wanted it but nothing more than a friend until then.

"Listen Princess, like I said this is not going to be easy. It is going to suck beyond belief at some points. You are going to wish that you never chose this but it will get better and there will be good times. Your family will be mad at you but they love you very much and I know that they will be there to support you no matter what."

She paused and made Kim look at her. She place to fingers under her chin and lifted until they were looking into each others eyes.

"I know that I am going to be here for you...No matter what."

"You promise."

"I do."

Kim buried her face in her neck and didn't move. It felt good to have the older woman's arms around her. It was something that she never wanted to stop feeling. It was then and there that she knew she would never be able to go on without Shego in her life.

Shego just held her for a long time until she was asleep. When she moved Kim up the bed and out the blankets over her she could not leave. She just looked at her as she slept. It was the only time that she as ever seen Kim look so peaceful.

"Sleep tight Pumpkin."

She made a move to the window getting ready to leave. It was getting close to three in the morning and she knew thats she should be back before Drakken woke up around 7am. It would be fun trying to tell him that she was with Kim all night. Not that she would. She would just tell him that she was out at a bar somewhere and she went home with some girl.

"Wait Shego. Please don't go."

She turned and saw Kim sitting up on one elbow with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Can you please stay with me. I-I don't want to be alone right now."

The truth was that she didn't want her to leave. It was nice to fall asleep in her arms. It was definitely a feeling that she could get used to. It was a feeling that she wanted to get used to. It was amazing to fall asleep in her arms. Kim felt so safe and warm. She guessed that Shego would always be like a furnace with the plasma and everything. She wanted to go to sleep with her every night.

"Okay Princess I will stay but that is only because you're so cute right now."

"Ha ha very funny."

to be continued...

A/N: Well I hope that you guys are liking this so far. Let me know what you think. I am thinking that I might stop writing on this one. That is if you don't like it. If you do then tell me and I will keep it going. I just feel that I am not getting enough feedback from you all.

Leave a review. Catch ya later,

Lexa


	4. Chapter 4: Letting Go

Get over it Princess Two

Chapter 4: Letting Go.

The sun filtered threw the drawn curtains as it peeked over the trees. Casting a thin line of golden light across her pale face. She liked the way that it felt on her skin. Made her warm all over. She rolled over to her side to face where the sun was coming from. She felt a small movement from behind her and she almost jumped before remembering where she was.

She, Shego was laying with Kim Possible in the teens bedroom. Yet again she found herself surprised. She had never though more than a week ago that she would have stayed the night in Kim's room let alone her bed. She was really liking the way that this seemed to be playing out. She knew, however much she did not want to, that she had to stop what ever it was that was forming between them. It was not something that Kim needed in her life right now.

"Are you awake?"

The question seemed so innocent, like the younger girl was scared to speak in case she was dreaming this and the slightest sound or disturbance would make it all go away in an instant.

"Yeah I am Princess. Did I wake you when I moved?"

"No I was kinda awake when you started to move. What time is it anyways?"

Shego looked over at the clock that was resting on the bedside table a few feet away. She was surprised to see that it was five thirty am. That meant that she did not have to leave just yet. She could stay with Kim for a little longer.

"5:30...what time do you have to be up for school?"

Kim smiled and buried her head in the older woman's neck. She was not ready to let her go just then and she was not going to let her go until she knew that she really had to.

"Mom won't be in to check to see if I am awake until quarter to seven. So you can stay for a little while. Right? You don't have to leave now do you?"

She was looking up at her now with a crooked grin on her face, her hair was all messed up and her eyes were still very sleepy looking. It was all that she could do not to pull Kim close to her and kiss her. She had been wanting to kiss her for a long time. Even when they were fighting, so this situation with the close proximity was more than inviting for her. She wouldn't though.

"Even If I did have to leave I would not be able to. Not with you giving me that cute little pout and puppy dog eyes."

"Yeah."

"You really know how to work what you have to your advantage don't you Kimmie?"

"I sure do."

They laid there in silence for a few more minutes before an alarm was heard from down the hall. That meant that her parents were awake or at least one of them were anyways. She knew that her mom would be the one that would be getting up this early. No way in hell you could get her dad up at this time of morning unless you literally stuck the coffee pot under his nose.

"Dose that mean that I have to leave?"

"No not yet. She will get in the shower which is good for half an hour or so. Then she will wake the twins up and get them their breakfast."

Shego just smiled at her words. She was not ready to leave. Who would be ready to leave this woman's bed? Without even thinking she rolled over on her side and wrapped her left arm around Kim's mid section and laid her head on her shoulder.

She was about to pull away when she felt Kim snuggle closer to her. There was no feeling in the world that could match this feeling that was swimming with in her veins right then. She was in heaven and that was something that she never thought she would think in her own head. It was amazing what just a little bit of time with this woman had done to her. She was already thinking differently. She was glad that it was Kim that was causing such changes in her, if it had been anyone else they would not be breathing at the moment. She was not a fan of change and was never really willing to accept it. Too bad that change was constant and always around her.

"Kimmie I know that we have only been talking like this for a few days now...but I do not want it to stop. I like this more than all the fightin' that we do you know?

Kim smiled and started to play with the dark hair that was laying in front of her. It felt soft as her fingers danced over it lightly. It smelled kind of like watermelon. She loved that smell. She just watched as her back fell with her steady breaths. It was perhaps one of the most relaxing things that she had ever done.

Letting go of her hair she moved down on the bed and pulled the blankets up around them to chase away the cold that was starting to settle in the room. She hated being cold, it made her feel like she was unable to do anything.

"So what are we now? We went from being enemies to friends in a matter of days. That is weird isn't it."

"Not really. I wanted us to be friends all along. I just never thought that you would go for it."

Kim just smiled yet again at what the dark haired woman had said.

"Kim are you awake in there?"

They both pretty much jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of her mother's voice on the other side of the door. Kim was the one that landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Kim are you okay honey?"

Kim and Shego were looking at each other like dears caught in the head lights. Neither one dared to move again as to not make any sounds that would let Kim's mom know that there was more than one occupant in the room. It was bad enough trying to explain why she had Ron in her room some nights when they got back from a mission. Trying to explain why she had the woman that she had spent the better part of the last three years fighting, why she was in her bed. That was not a conversation that she wanted to have ever!

"Yeah I am fine just tripped on something."

"Okay."

The next thing that they heard was Anne's feet going down the stairs she was not the quietest woman in the world that was for sure. Shego sighed and plunked back down on the bed. She could not help but laugh at the red head that was still sitting on the floor. She did look funny that was for sure. The blankets were half wrapped around her and she was sprawled out staring at the ceiling.

"And what is it that you are laughing at Shego?"

"Ohh just you and that look that you had on your face when you heard your mom's voice out there."

She pointed to the door that was still closed. She figured that now was the time for her to get going. She did not want ti be around when her mother decided to come back to check on Kim again. It was not something that she or Kim wanted to explain.

"Okay Kimmie I am going to get a move on Drakken should be getting up pretty soon and the first thing that he yells for in the morning is me. He as to be sure that I am still there and that I have not left him to fend for himself."

"Okay."

Kim stood up to walk her to the window.

"When will I see you again."

Shego turned around to face Kim's desk she picked up a pen that was there then turned to face Kim again, Give me your hand. She smirked when all the teen did was look at her like she was crazy. She reached down and brought Kim's hand up with her own. Locking eyes with her as she did so. She looked down to write something on her hand

"You are going to be one of the only people that I have ever given this number to, not even Drakken knows that I have a cell phone. I want you to call it whenever."

She looked up at her with a smile.

"I mean whenever you need me. Just call me and I will be right there or there as soon as I can."

Kim was surprised that she would give her something that was apparently so coveted. She was proud that she had enough trust in her to give it to her at all tough. It meant a lot that Shego trusted her at all. When was she supposed to use that number. What if she called too much or too soon, what would that say about her? Would it be telling the other girl how she felt about her if she called to soon? This was getting to hard on the head. She knew that if it was not for her feelings for the pale skinned woman she would not be in this place that she was. She would still b hiding who she was from the world and acting like everything was fine.

"Okay I will call you Shego."

Their hands slipped apart when Shego exited through the now opened window. It was not like she could just walk out the front door.

**************************************

School that day was the strangest experience that she had gone through. No Ron, no Rufus and no cheer leading. She quit the squad and let Bonnie have what she had always wanted. The spot as head captain of the team. Little did she know that there was a lot more work in it than she thought there was.

"Ugh, I Hate today."

It was only the last period of the day and she was feeling like she was going to implode on herself. She wanted so badly just to throw her arms done and say that she was done school for good. Though she knew that would raise too many alarms with people who's alarms should not be ringing.

"Hey Kim."

Monique was yelling to her from across the crowded parking lot when the last class of the day was finally and painstakingly over with. She did not want to hear that Bonnie and Brick were back together again. It was just not that interesting after all the times that it had happened.

She pretended that she would not hear her as she stepped into her car. She loved Monique, she was one of her best friends. She was just not in the mood for anybody at the moment.

"Go wade."

She said into the kimmunicator after it had been ringing for nearly two minutes straight.

"Hey Kim What took you so long to answer that has never happened before."

"I know I was just...I lost I in the back seat of the car last night what I was changing into my mission clothes."

"Okay well Drakken is up to something again and I do not think that it is good. He says that he wants you there and that you will not make it out alive."

Her eyes were dark she hated that man sometimes. She knew that she would never be able to actually hurt him beyond the sense of giving him a few bruises and a broken nose anyways. She knew that she was not like that. Just like how she knew Shego was not either. In the whole time that they had been fighting Kim had never seen her actually really hurt anyone that she came across. Sure Kim would sometimes be limping the next day after fighting her but that was different.

********************************************

The place that Drakken was hiding now was nothing like the place that he had been staying in before. It seemed more run down than it had been. It was so grotesque smelling that she had to cover her face with her left arm.

"What is it about the bad guys picking the sticky lairs?"

"Tell me about it Princess."

She really did not expect to see her again that fast. It was a good thing though. Just seeing her seemed to make the shitty day that she was having a little bit better for her. It was as if just the sight of her was enough to calm what was inside her. The only bad thing about seeing Shego was that she knew that they could not actually talk this time. She could not risk talking in front of Drakken and his stupid henchmen men, they could not hear what was going on with the two. They could not risk running away from all of them in search of a safe place to talk again, not with out raising suspicion or anything.

Kim made a lunge for her but only ended up going right through her. It was a damned hologram. She was really starting to hate those damned things. All she was looking for there was to touch Shego that it would help her. Too bad that she was not there.

"What the hell?"

"That was just to see if you were smart enough o realize that she was not the real thing. Apparently you don't know her like you think you do."

"It was a hologram it looked just like her Drakken and why the hell did you say like I think I know her?"

Drakken was up on a catwalk away from her. He knew that when she figured out what was going on that he would want to see her reaction but be at least far enough away from her that he would have time to run away from her before she got a hold on him. That would only lead to him in a hospital or worse.

"You see Kim, I have cameras all over my lairs. Ones that even Shego dose not know about. When I saw that you to were pretty chummy last night I had her fallowed and found out what was going on with you too."

Kim's eyes narrowed, the asshole was snakier than she thought he was. What did this mean though. What was he going to do to her, tell GJ what was going on. This was about to blow up in her face she knew it.

"Yeah and your point would be."

"Well I figured since I now know that you are not going to be saving the world anymore than I would be able to talk it over."

"You are more naive than I thought you were. You must know that I will still stop you from doing what ever whack-o plane that you have come up with."

"Oh after you find out the whole story I don't think that you will be so keen on stopping me rather than saving the ones that you love."

The first thing that came to mind was her family. What had he done to them, she was not going to be saving the world on a regular basis but she knew that she would have to help out when it was needed of her. Especially when it came to lunatics holding her family against her.

"Where are they?"

It was dark in the room except in the spot where she was standing and where the blue man was standing on the cat walk. A huge screen lit up in front of her and she could see her family there, tied together hanging over what looked to be a huge tank of acid of some kind.

"I know what you are thinking Kim, you think that you can stop me and then rescue them like you always do but...I have set a timer on the platform they as tied to. Every ten minutes it gets lowered a foot and in 60 minutes they will be completely engulfed in the acid."

He was good, that was what she was thinking she could do. What about Shego she was sure that she would help her save her family and stop what Drakken was up to once she knew what he was up to.

"I would not get your hopes up on Shego running in to help you either."

"And why is that."

Her question was answered when the image on the screen moved over to show Shego tied to another platform above another tub of acid. Well there goes that plan. She had to get to where they were. If not she knew that she would not be able to save them

"Oh and it's going to take you at least 45 minutes to get where they are so I suggest that you find out and get to them. By the time you get there to save them I will already have my plan in actio so you can only save them or the world."

She just glared at him.

"Make your choice Kim, your family and the woman that you love or the world."

to be continued

A/N: please leave a review.


End file.
